


Counting Stars

by starsmckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't count all the stars. Sometimes you just have to accept that things are endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

”Don’t you ever wish you could count them?” Jim said. ”I used to try when I was younger. I always lost track though. Then I learned that space is endless. And that the stars are endless. So you can keep on counting and counting but you’ll never get to the end.” Jim turned his head to the side and faced Bones lying next to him on the metal floor of the observation deck, the big, glass window looming over them. 

Bones scoffed, his eyes glowing in the faint light of the room. ”Everything doesn’t need to be counted kid, it’s okay to stop sometimes. Just accept the fact that things are what they are. And that that can be kind of wonderful too.” Bones turned to look Jim in the eye. ”Beleive me, if I ever tried counting you, if I ever tried measuring the eternity of Jim Kirk, i’d go crazy. I’d fall down so deep into you, if I did I’d never be able to climb back up if you were to disappear.”

Jim’s stomach clenched with adoration for the other man. ”I’m never disappearing Bones. The stars are never going out. Some of them will, but new stars are always coming to life. I’ll never stop loving you Bones, that’s just how I work.”

Bones moved so that his face was right up to Jim’s, noses toching. ”I know Jim. But I’m still scared, the universe has to end some time doesn’t it? And if it does, I know that I will end with it. You can never leave me Jim, and I know you can’t promise me that. But I know you try your best. I just hope that’s enough.”

”Bones. There isn’t anything I’ll ever try harder for. Beleive me. I’d cross the universe for you. Hurrying by millions and millions of galaxies, not even stopping to count the stars, just to be with you. I love you. I’ll love you forever, for an eternity. Beyond the existance of the universe, beyond the beating of my heart.”

And they kissed, the universe stretching out endlessly above them.


End file.
